


Heart and Soul

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AH - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, emotional?, kill me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: They both loved each other with every being of their heart and soul, nothing standing a chance of getting in the way.





	

The night had been going perfectly. They both were on the couch Alec laying with his head on Magnus’s lap and melting into the feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers running through his hair. A familiar smile was on Alec’s face as he closed his eyes, giving Magnus’s hand a squeeze. Before Alec wasn’t really the one to smile too much. He never really was the one to show his emotions too much which as Izzy said his lack of expression made him look like a jerk. Of course he never really cared about being looked at that way, but things changed when he and Magnus had grown closer. There was nothing to lie about anymore...nothing to push away and Alec had finally felt true happiness. 

He might have been still a little stiff without Magnus, but when they were both together it was easy to not worry. He stopped caring a long time ago about what his parents thought and how everyone else saw him at The Institute. Alec had hung onto firmly believing putting everything just out there in the open and all the harsh comments were always most of the time blocked out. Izzy would tease him about being a big softie and ask too many questions about how stuff was going, or Jace would make sure he knew how proud he was of him. 

_ “One day, someone’s going to love you heart and soul.” _

This is what love really must have felt like. It was all still new to Alec but the more time he spent with Magnus, the more he understood. Every day as soon as he could he would rush from The Institute to get preferably flowers from a local store, before going to the place he called home with a fluttering in his stomach. That feeling in his chest that made it feel like it was going to explode when he spent so much good time with Magnus was something that was just exciting. Maybe Alec didn’t get it all the way yet, but he had fallen already too deeply in love with The High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

Alec wanted Magnus Bane so bad. He craved all of it; the touches, the hand holding, the kisses and those words that always made his skin prickle. He wanted to tell Magnus how good it all felt, how good he wanted to make him feel when Magnus has him gasping for air during their makeout sessions. He wanted to feel his heart pound with adrenaline and he wanted to, more importantly, see Magnus enjoying everything just as much as he was.  

Socially awkward closed off Alec had found the right person who could make him truly smile and he craved every single second he could with him.  

“You’re so pretty…”

The words that left his mouth were more of a tired mumble but he could feel Magnus smiling, “Oh my dear Alexander...so are you.” 

Magnus was the only person that Alec was fine hearing his full name from. He hated it when his parents used it along with the times' anyone else did, but with Magnus, it was always something completely different. Magnus made his name sound beautiful, he made everything sound entrancing. 

It didn’t surprise Alec at all that Magnus had the ability to do that since he was after all just so damn beautiful. His body was a work of art, those gold eyes were captivating and every decorated outfit he always wore always just fit him so perfectly. Alec hardly felt himself even on the same plain of attractiveness as he was on. 

Alec opened his eyes to look up at those stunning gold eyes with an even bigger smile on his face. Alec never really had much to say in any situation and preferred to always listen to Magnus talk about anything. 

“I really do love you Magnus...for some many reasons.”

“I love you too Alec.”

Alec never really thought he was going to find happiness. All he had been set on was making his parents happy and moving on with life completely miserable. He was ready to lie...ready to push that part away from himself. Magnus changed everything and was the person that made Alec accept everything. 

There was a weight that lifted off his chest when he started calling Magnus his boyfriend with a smile. 

He’s laying there with the love of his life, and suddenly he can’t breathe. The tears are burning in his eyes and he’s desperately trying to hold them back but is failing miserably. Magnus looked immediately worried and Alec feels a decorated hand rest on his heart. 

“Alexander you need to breathe.”

It’s still all so overwhelming. 

Somehow Alec slowly manages to breathe through the tightness on his chest and only really has his focus on Magnus’s concerned gaze. Everything is blurry now, there’s a lump in his throat and he feels the wet of tears on his cheeks. When it’s for sure Alec can breathe again, he falls back into feeling Magnus try to brush the tears off his face. He wants to say something but he doesn’t know if he can. 

“Alec...are you okay?”

Alec feels dizzy and there’s something about the thought of how happy he really was compared to before that was making him so emotional. He roughly shut his eyes before opening them again and swallowing the lump in his throat roughly. 

“T-Thank you.”

His voice sounded thick with emotion now and even if his heart was clenching now, Magnus looked surprised. 

“For what?”

Alec wished his vision wasn’t getting so blurry again and talking to be easier, “For...For helping me be happy. I was ready to throw it all away to make everyone else happy, but you changed everything for the better. You helped me stop lying to myself and I will never be able to thank you enough for that. I can try, though...by always making you happy.”

It takes a moment before there’s a bright smile on Magnus’s face, “My dear shadowhunter...there’s no need to thank me. I’m glad this feels right and I am beyond happy with you here by my side.”

Alec can’t help the smile big enough to make his cheeks hurt slowly make it’s way to his face. Eventually, when it’s sure the emotions died down, they both head to bed because Alec has a headache and by now it’s getting late. They settle down, Alec feeling an intense amount of comfort from Magnus’s arm on his waist. The lights go out and Alec in the middle of everything can feel Magnus lean forward to whisper into his ear, “Sweet Dreams Alec, I love you endlessly.” 

Alec rolled turned around just enough to meet Magnus with a soft kiss before replying softly back, “I love you too.”

 

They both loved each other with every being of their heart and soul, nothing standing a chance of getting in the way. 

 


End file.
